Hacia ti
by Maya de Acuario
Summary: Después de las Nacionales, Quinn y Santana entienden que deben hacer algunos cambios en su vida y emprenden un viaje por el pais buscando la respuesta a algunas preguntas y superar sus miedos. Faberry/ Brittana Romance y tambien Quinntana Friendship
1. Pretending

N d A 1: YAYYY! Mi primer Faberry XD disfruntenlo y comenten! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, por ahora les dejo los primeros dos capítulos! lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos, y lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos de los personajes jejeje, para que no haya confusion

N de A 2: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capítulo 1: Pretending

(POV Quinn)

-"Las cosas han ido muy rápido…"

_ºººº Flash ºººº _

_-si…_

_-sí que, Santana…_

_-si… estoy enamorada de Brittany… _

_ºººº End ºººº_

-"tal vez mucho más de lo que quisiera…"

_ºººº Flash ºººº_

_-¿ese es todo tu dilema? – Alce una ceja inquisidora - ¡Por favor, López! Creí que tenias más valor del que me estas mostrando en realidad…_

_-¿me dices que me falta valor? – Santana se cruzo de brazos – Fabray, eres la reina de las cobardes…_

_-no sé a qué te refieres_

_*Corte el tema caminando rápidamente hacia la salida de la sala, Santana fue más rápida…._

_ºººº End ºººº_

-"quiero decir, hace solo unos meses comencé a darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado… ¡y ahora esto!"

_ºººº Flash ºººº_

_*La mano de Santana se coloco en el pomo de la puerta, impidiéndome el paso, la mire de mala gana y, por supuesto, la Latina ni siquiera se inmuto…_

_-dime la verdad, Q…y no intentes mentirme, ¿eh? ¡Porque será peor!_

_-insisto, Santana, no sé de qué diablos hablas… - Sisee perdiendo la paciencia_

_-Rachel Berry…_

_*Santana se tomó unos segundos mientras yo asimilaba sus palabras…_

_-desde las regionales… quizás antes, haz estado tras ella, alentándola a seguir…_

_*El peso de las palabras la morena me hicieron retroceder hasta caer sentada en una silla de la habitación desviando mi mirada de la ex – animadora…_

_-get it right fue solo el comienzo… tu nuevo noviazgo con el idiota de Finn, la campaña para ser reina del baile de graduación, su dueto, el que le hayas propuesto a Kurt una forma de hacer desistir a Berry de su estúpida operación al estilo Bárbara Streisand … me hizo llegar a l conclusión de que…_

_-¿Qué estoy enamorada de Rachel? – mi voz apenas salió como un doloroso susurro_

_*Levanté la mirada para fijarme en la reacción de Santana, Había sido mi amiga/ enemiga tanto tiempo, que no estaba segura si realmente podía confiar en ella… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo me encontré con una mirada comprensiva y sincera de su parte…_

_-¿estas… enamorada de Berry?_

_ºººº End ºººº_

-¡Quinn! Q… ¡Fabray!

-¡¿Qué? Qué te pasa, López…

-¿puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Berry? Por Dios… eres tan evidente… - Santana rió por lo bajo y agregó – concéntrate, ya es nuestro turno de salir – dijo tratando de alisar una invivible arruga en su vestido

-sí, claro… ya voy…

*Brittany se acercó a las dos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y nos envolvió en un cálido abrazo…

-¡estoy tan nerviosa! Es como si fuese la primera vez que nos subimos al escenario

-lo harás estupendo, Britt-Britt – Santana le sonrió de forma boba, no podía evitar ser así con ella

-tú también, Santy, vas a dejar a todos con la boca abierta

*Ambas intercambiaron un par de significativas miradas y yo reí por lo bajo al darme cuenta que hace mucho yo estaba sobrando en la escena, al pasar por el lado de Santana apreté suavemente su hombro y salí del camerino tras bambalinas, tomé una bocanada de aire y la solté para intentar mitigar mi nerviosismo… sentí que alguien aclaraba su voz tras de mí y me encontré con una algo sonrojada joven…

-New York… te ha sentado bien, Quinn… - Rachel miraba mi nuevo corte de cabello con una ligera pero dulce sonrisa – realmente te favorece…

-eh… gracias… - me sonrojé por el cumplido, gracias a Dios la poca luz que había ocultaba bastante bien mi expresión

-¿Pue… puedo? – su mano se adelantó un poco intentando alcanzar mi rostro

-no te voy a morder, Berry…

*Una Sonrisa aún más grande apareció en su bello rostro, sabía que llamarla por su apellido ya no significaba nada malo entre las dos… Poco a poco, casi en cámara lenta, sus dedos fueron dibujando algunas de mis facciones: la ceja que se encontraba más cerca de su mano, la curvatura de mis mejillas, la parte inferior de mis labios y, finalmente, se posó en la parte trasera de mi cuello, entrelazando su mano con mi corto cabello, suspiré… ya no estaba más nerviosa por la presentación, más bien lo estaba por su presencia…

-me ha gustado mucho la canción que has escrito

-me alegra que seas tú quien la cante – me acerque a su oído para susurrarle – lo he hecho pensando en ti…

-Quinn…

-Shh… - con mi mano cubrí levemente sus labios silenciándola – yo sé…

-no… ¡no sabes, Q!

*Rachel tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó, al principio con fuerza, imponiendo su ritmo, hasta que fui capaz de responderle…

-tu deberías ser la que esté esperando del otro lado, ¡no Finn!

-Rach, sabes que las cosas no pueden ser así… yo no p- fui cortada antes de decir media palabra más

-¡Si puedes! Sabes que puedes, Quinn, es solo que no quieres…

-no digas eso, por favor… ¿Crees que no quiero? ¿Qué…? – Me acerqué más a ella para que pueda escuchar - ¿Qué no te quiero?

_ºººº Flash ºººº_

_*Rachel tenía su mano sobre mi mejilla, todas esas palabras que había dicho… que me había dicho… hicieron mella en mi interior… ¿Serían a caso las circunstancias? ¿El conflicto por el que pasaba en mi interior? ¿Aquel estúpido arrebato de Finn dejándome sola en mi fiesta de graduación con Rachel en el baño consolándome? Sea lo que sea, yo también la quería, de una forma u otra, quería que ella supiera que también estaba con ella, que la apoyaba… con cuidado acerque una de mis manos hasta su rostro, su mirada se posó en la mía…_

_-Quinn… - mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien entre sus labios - ¿Quinn que…?_

_*Si pensar más simplemente dejé que nuestro labios de encontraran en un casto beso… sólo fue un mero toque de nuestro labios pero se sintió como una eternidad en el paraíso… me alejé luego de unos segundos entreabriendo mis ojos… Sonreí al sentir ambas manos de Rachel en los lados de mi cara y sus labios volver a apoderarse de los míos, profundizamos el beso y disfrutamos de la sensación por los siguientes minutos hasta que el aire se hizo necesario… la frente de Rachel descansaba sobre la mia, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas…_

_ºººº End ºººº_

*Suspiré mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío y la abrazaba, ella hundió su cabeza en el espacio de mi cuello, este era el único consuelo que podíamos permitirnos…

-Rachel… se que piensas que podemos cambiar las cosas, que tú y yo podemos escapar de todas esas ataduras que nos retienen pero… - mi voz se quebró en cierto punto y tuve que esperar para no romper en llanto – no puedo… ¡Dios! Tú sabes más que nadie lo mucho que he sufrido sin una casa, sin un padre o una madre que me ayuden o apoyen y… las cosas con mamá ahora están bien… no quiero perder eso de nuevo…

*Ella levantó la vista aún con lágrimas en los ojos…

-el próximo año volveré a las Cheerios con B y S… tú seguirás en el Glee Club y todo será como si…

-¿Cómo si nada hubiese pasado? –Rachel se separó bruscamente de mi lado – ¿Realmente era eso lo que me ibas a decir?

-¡No!... bueno, sí… pero…

-¡Te amo, Quinn!

-¡ ¿Qué tu qué? - retrocedí un par de pasos al escuchar decirme aquellas palabras

-¡¿quieres que te lo repita? Te amo, pero no podría estar más arrepentida de sentir esto por una persona tan cobarde como tú…

-Rachel… - intenté alcanzar su mano pero ella simplemente se apartó

-pensé que habías cambiado… pero veo que sigues siendo la misma Quinn Fabray de siempre…

-¡Que quieres que haga! No puedo salir por el mundo gritando que me gustas… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte… para protegernos…

-estando juntas eso no sería necesario – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho

-volverás a Lima solo para volver a irte en un año…

-esa no es una excusa…

-por favor…- supliqué por última vez

*Rachel miró a su alrededor, los demás chicos del grupo se acercaban, así que debíamos dejar la discusión hasta ahí… volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la mía y pude apreciar lo dolida que estaba…

-tienes razón – susurró mientras daba la vuelta para alejarse – sólo… olvidémonos de todo…

*Levanté mi mano para alcanzarla pero, finalmente decidí no hacerlo… Tenía razón ¿Para qué insistir en una relación que desde el principio estaba destinada a fracasar? WMHS, Lima… Ohio… no era el lugar… no era el momento… ladee mi cabeza para ver quién era la persona que ese había puesto a mi lado y se apoyaba de mi hombro…

-¿estás bien? – Santana y yo dirigimos nuestra vista hacia el frente donde Rachel hablaba algo con Finn

-lo estaré… - sonreí intentando calmar a Santana antes de que comenzara con una nueva ronda de preguntas – vamos, ya es hora…

*Todas las chicas del coro se colocaron en sus posiciones esperando su momento de salir a cantar, solo unos segundos antes de entrar a escena, Rachel volteó a mirarme…

-"ve, Rach… ve y gana por todos nosotros…" – le di una leve sonrisa

*Ella sonrió de vuelta asintiendo, luego miró al frente concentrándose a la par que los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron a sonar, desapareció tras las cortinas enfrentándose al público…

-¡vamos, chicas, nos toca entrar! – Mercedes nos empujaba - ¡Suerte, Satán!

-sí, sí, si… ¡Vamos a darle una patada en el trasero a esos engreídos de Vocal Adrenaline!

*Mientras las últimas notas de la canción de apertura de su número acababan, cada uno de los integrantes de New Directions tomaban su posición de espaldas a la audiencia para el gran final, estábamos todos con grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros esperando la ovación que era seguro que recibirían nuestras dos voces principales luego de su gran interpretación y que daría pie a la banda pero… los aplausos nunca llegaron…

-¿Qué diablos es lo que le pasa a esta gente? –Santana susurró a Quinn que estaba delante de la Latina - ¿acaso no saben apreciar una buena canción?

*Reí por lo bajo y voltee levemente para mirar a la pareja de cantantes… mi cuerpo entero se heló al ver como el que había sido mi novio en los últimos meses y la chica que hace pocos minutos me había dicho que me amaba, se besaban sobre el escenario, olvidándose de que estaban en plena actuación… Santana noto que mi cuerpo se tensaba y volvió a hablarme…

-¿Q, estás bien? No me digas que te pusiste nerviosa

*El sonido de la guitarra y los rápidos pasos de la morena, impidieron que me volcara en mi misma dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de ver y siguiera a Santana en la introducción de "Light up the World"… más tarde tendría tiempo para aclarar todo este asunto…

-¡chicos! ¡Han estado geniales! Realmente dejaron todo en el escenario – el Sr. Schuester felicitaba a todos tratando de abrazarlos a la vez – ¡estoy seguro de que con su presentación ganaremos uno de los 10 puestos para la gran final!

*Sonreímos felices por primera vez en varios meses, al menos hasta que Jesse St. James apareció en el cuadro llevándose todas nuestras esperanzas de ganar…

-sí, su actuación fue al menos creíble, casi llegue a emocionarme, en fin… - suspiró añadiéndole dramatismo a su monólogo

-como si alguien le importara lo que dices St. Loser…- Lauren y Puck rieron por el comentario de Santana

-pues debería porque sus pocas esperanzas de ganar se esfumaron con la poco profesional actuación de Rachel y el otro sujeto… - dijo el muchacho con un claro tono de odio en su voz – ese beso será lo que los hará perder…

*Todos quedamos de una pieza, incluso yo que había olvidado aquel suceso y me había dejado llevar por la euforia del momento

-¿Qué… que beso? – preguntó Tina

-¿de qué hablas? – Sam se acercó amenazante a Jesse para increparlo

-¿Por qué no dejas que nuestro amigo, aquí presente no de las debidas explicaciones?

*Todo el grupo hizo silencio mirando fijamente a los dos mencionados intercambiando miradas entre uno y el otro… la mini Diva dejó caer su mirada al suelo en un claro gesto de arrepentimiento…

-por favor, bro… - Puck se adelantó hacia Finn que tenía la mirada en el suelo – di que no hiciste esa estupidez… ¡Que el imbécil este miente!

-¡detente, Noah! – Mike y Sam detuvieron a Puck antes de que golpeara a Finn

-¿Creen que miento? – el ex-competidor se adelantó hacia el grupo con su teléfono móvil en la mano enseñando un video donde claramente se veía a Finn y Rachel dejarse llevar por el momento justo al final de la canción

-así que por eso nadie nos aplaudió al terminar… - Santana se acercó peligrosamente a la morena más baja

*Escuchamos gritos a lo lejos y vimos a Kurt correr hasta donde estábamos todos con una gran sonrisa nerviosa…

-¡Ya salieron! ¡Ya salieron! – El joven examinó la cara de todos, encontrándose solo con expresiones de rabia e incredulidad – eh… ¿está todo bien?

-ejem… - Sr. Schuester interrumpió el incómodo momento tomando el liderazgo de la situación – será mejor que vayamos… todos juntos… y chicos – dijo antes de que siguiéramos caminando – no importa cuál sea el resultado… ya hemos ganado con solo llegar aquí…

*Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina y Kurt avanzaron al frente, seguidas por el Sr. Schuester, Mike, Sam y Lauren, Puck, Artie y yo los seguíamos y la procesión terminaba con Finn y Rachel, nadie habló, solo observábamos callados a nuestro alrededor mientras los diferentes coros gritaban por lograr uno de los cupos, hablaban entre ellos o, como nosotros intentaban ver si formarían parte de la final… cuando finalmente llegamos al frente el nerviosismo se había apoderado de todos… fue el director de nuestro coro el que se armó de valor para ver los resultados…

-¿y? ¿Sr. Schuester? ¿Quedamos? – Finn cortó el tenso ambiente

-lo siento, muchachos… no lo logramos…

*Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, a mi lado pude sentir como Sam y Mike volvían a forcejear con Puck para evitar que llegara hasta Finn, Santana maldijo por lo bajo y Britt le decía algo sobre mantener la calma… cuando por fin pude reaccionar lo único que hice fue buscar la mirada de Rachel… sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y Mercedes y Kurt la tenían envuelta en un abrazo para intentar consolarla… no entendía por qué lo había besado, no entendía por qué había echado por la borda los sueños de todos por un arrebato del momento… no entendía por qué me había dicho que me amaba si no era cierto… Debió de sentir que la estaba mirando pues, luego de unos segundos me miró y zafándose de los brazos de Kurt y Mercedes se aproximó hasta donde estaba… yo solo retrocedí, golpeando a Santana y a Brittany en el intertanto, la Latina debió notar lo incomoda que eran las circunstancias así que se paró frente a mí, interponiéndose en el camino de Rachel y pidiéndole a Britt que me sacara del auditorio…

-Quinn, por favor… - escuché a la joven hablarme pero yo sólo agaché la mirada

-nada de "Quinn, por favor", Berry que tienes suerte de que B esté aquí, sino nada te salvaría de mi furia

-Santana déjame hablar con –

-¡de eso nada, Rupaul! No voy a dejar que le sigas haciendo daño a Quinn…

*Eso fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar mientras dejaba que mi otra amiga me llevara… bueno, la verdad es que me daba lo mismo donde ir ahora… después de un buen rato, en el que solo Brittany habló, llegamos al hotel donde no estábamos quedando y esperamos a que poco a poco los demás fueran haciendo presencia… El Sr. Schuester nos dijo algo sobre aprender de nuestras experiencias y un montón de estupideces más, mientras yo solo estaba sentada mirando a la pared, una vez que el hombre salió de la pieza todo se volvió un caos… Lauren dijo un comentario sarcástico hacia Rachel, Finn la defendió, Puck la agarró con el… y Santana perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba dada la situación…

-¡Yo la mato! – Alcancé a entender entre todas las palabras y frases que soltaba como una bomba mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos para que no se acercara a la Diva - ¡suéltame ahora mismo, Fabray, es una orden!

*Hicieron falta el esfuerzo de Sam, Mike y el mío para detener la tormenta que Santana había desatado, eso y la participación de nuestra rubia amiga tomando el rostro de la Latina para que la mirara a los ojos diciéndole una y otra vez que se calmara… Después de una larguísima noche en vela, puesto que todas temíamos que Santana se levantara en medio de la noche y arreglara cuentas con Rachel, algunos sollozos de la mini Diva y mis propias emociones a flor de piel, empacamos nuestras cosas para volver a casa… Nadie dijo una palabra cuando salimos del hotel, ni cuando abordamos el avión hacia Lima, mucho menos cuando nuestras familias nos vieron llegar al aeropuerto con las caras largas, cada cual partió por su lado, inmersos en sus propios infiernos…

-Quinnie… cielo, sé que es el último día de clases pero, deberías salir de tu habitación y hacer algo diferente… - desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación hablaba mi mamá – no puedes estar todo el verano encerrada allí…

-si puedo… - respondí de mala gana y en la misma posición en la que estaba hace unos segundos atrás

-no es sano… y no te ayudará a superar todo el asunto del…

-mamá… no quiero hablar sobre eso ¿bien? Solo quiero estar sola…

*Sentí que la cama se hundía de un lado, lo cual sólo podía significar que mi madre había hecho caso omiso de mi petición, suspiré cuando sentí como sus manos suavemente tomaban el cobertor que me cubría haciendo que nos miráramos unos segundos…

-Quinn… ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – Su voz trataba de ser suave para no presionarme pero era claro que necesitaba saber que sucedía en mi vida – desde que llegaste de Nueva York has estado… distinta

-no pasa nada, mamá – usé las pocas fuerzas que tenía para sentarme en la cama y seguir la conversación en una posición más adecuada

-eres mi hija, Quinn, estuviste dentro de mi nueve meses y estoy más que segura que no cortarías tu cabello por cualquier excusa tonta como la vanidad… algo en ese viaje te hizo cambiar… creo…

*Tomó mi mano y acariciándola suspiró, la miré extrañada porque parecía tener dificultades para abarcar algún tema…

-se que estás enamorada de alguien… - soltó de repente

-¡¿Qué? – me sonrojé, no sabía si era por la afirmación que había hecho o por darme cuenta de lo obvio que era

-¿es ese tal Puck? ¿O tal vez Finn?

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! – me levanté de la cama tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitió alterada, sabía que la conversación tarde o temprano terminaría conmigo diciendo algo que no estaba segura de querer aceptar – acabo de romper con Finn ¿Por qué crees que querría volver con él? ¡Dios!

-Tranquilízate ¿Si? Tampoco era para que te exaltes así… es solo que busco una respuesta lógica a tu actitud…

-no pasa nada, mamá, solo estoy enfadada por las nacionales, nos esforzamos mucho por ganar y Rachel tiro por la borda no solo sus sueños, sino el de todos nosotros

-pero - mamá rió – Quinny, antes no parecía importarte lo que sucediera con el coro…

-mamá, creo que ya basta, no es necesario seguir con esta ridícula discusión… - me acerque a la ventana corriendo las cortinas - ¿querías que me levantara? ¡Bien! Ya me voy a alistar para ir al estúpido último día de clases, para despedirme de Rachel y del idiota de su novio o lo que sea – estaba tan fuera de mis cabales que no media mis palabras – a que el Sr. Schuester nos refriegue en la cara nuestra derrota y que Santana vuelva a perder la poca cordura que siempre ha tenido– abrí una de las cajoneras donde guardaba parte de mi ropa, tirando algunas piezas por todos lados - ¡A que Finn nos presente por enésima vez a Rachel como su novia! Y-

-espera, espera, espera… - mamá se levantó para tomarme por los hombros y volver a sentarme en la cama mientras me calmaba – siéntate un minuto, cielo…

*Tomé aire al notar mi cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo de gritar cada palabra y caminar como poseída de un lado del cuarto al otro…

-hija, cuando volviste a casa después del nacimiento de Beth, prometimos que seríamos sinceras la una con la otra, que pasara lo que pasara nunca más volveríamos a desconfiar de la otra… siempre la verdad…- acarició unos mechones de mi pelo y los acomodó para verme bien – ahora, en nombre de esa promesa, te pido, por favor… que me digas que está ocurriendo y como puedo ayudarte…

-me gusta alguien…

-¿Conozco al chico?

-dije que me gustaba alguien… no que fuera un chico…

*Por un momento temí levantar la mirada, está bien, ella me escucharía y todo eso pero, de ahí a aceptar que su hija fuese… bueno, que me gustara otra chica era distinto… cuando sentí que sus manos tomaban nuevamente las mías alcé la vista… me sorprendió verla sonreír…

-hija… ¿eso era todo? ¿Estabas nerviosa porque me fuera a espantar que estés enamorada de una mujer?

-bueno… yo… -de pronto me había quedado sin palabras

-hija… no es lo usual y no te diré que no me sorprende pero, si es lo que te hace feliz… el amor no tiene porque ser algo malo y si con esa niña lo has encontrado, entonces disfrútalo…

*Solo la abracé fuertemente, como si de pronto creyera que todo lo que me había dicho no era real, que nada de lo que había sucedido en la pieza fuera cierto y a los pocos segundos fuera a despertar solo en mi habitación con el mismo miedo de hace meses… solo logre sentirme bien por unos segundos, los mismos en los que asimilaba las cálidas palabras de mi madre y volvía a recordar que las cosas con Rachel parecían nunca haber estado peor…

-ojala fuera así de fácil – sonreí con desgana – realmente lo fastidié todo en NY… creí… tenía miedo, mamá, de cómo reaccionarías cuando supieras esto, que las cosas entre las dos se volvieran a complicar, tenía miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias de…

-no hay nada y escúchame bien, Quinn Fabray, nada que no se pueda solucionar, lo peor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí encerrada y pretender que los problemas se solucionen por si solos… - sus manos en mis mejillas secaban algunas lágrimas que caían - ahora, ve a arreglarte, que te voy a dejar al instituto

-mamá… ya no soy una niña para que me vayas a dejar, además tengo mi propio auto para ir…

-siempre vas a ser mi bebe, Quinny, asúmelo de una vez que será más fácil… - se levantó y caminó hasta la salida de la habitación para darme espacio, se detuvo en el umbral con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué?

-¿sabes? Lo que tienes a favor en este asunto es que conoces a Santana desde que son niñas…

*En esa parte de la conversación me perdí, la miré confundida…

-¿Santana?

-¿no es ella? – Ladeó su cabeza pensativa – entonces es la otra de tus amigas, la que también es rubia… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Brittany! Así se llama…

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO! Ella es… ¡mamá! Eso fue grotesco – de solo imaginarme en algún tipo de lio amoroso con Santana López me daban nauseas

-bueno, como sea… cuando estés lista espero que me la presentes ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien, ma…

*Cuando salió de mi cuarto me apoyé unos segundos en la pared más cercana apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás… eran muchas cosas y emociones que había vivido dentro de las últimas 48 a 72 horas y sentía como un remolino de sensaciones pujaban por salir de mi cuerpo… pero creo que la que más claramente podía identificar era una ligera esperanza, las cosas no tenían por qué ser tan malas después de todo, reí tontamente mientras caminaba hacia el baño…

-"Rachel Berry… prepárate para ser la nueva novia de Lucy Q. Fabray…"


	2. Change

Capítulo 2: Change

(POV Quinn)

*En fin… luego de la conversación con mi madre salimos rumbo al instituto, mucha gente se volteaba a verme mientras caminaba por los pasillos, la mayoría estaba sorprendido por mi cambio de imagen ¿O tal vez lo hacían al ver la boba sonrisa que traía? Había decidido hacer las cosas bien y de una vez por todas aclarar todos estos sentimientos con Rach… al doblar una esquina finalmente me encontré con ella pero, la sonrisa se borró inmediatamente cuando vi que estaba rodeada por algunas de las Cheerios, se estaban riendo de ella…

-¡fue asqueroso! – dijo una de ellas

-¡como un gigante devorando a un enano! – la secundó otra

*Sus risas y burlas tenían a Rachel al borde de las lágrimas y yo no iba a permitir más idioteces de ese tipo en contra de ella… empujé a dos que estaban más cerca y me abrí paso entre las animadoras, tomé por los hombros a la joven cantante y nuestras miradas se encontraron…

-¿te hicieron daño?

-Quinn…

-Rachel ¡¿te hicieron daño?

*Volví a repetir la pregunta pero esta vez con algo de veneno, estaba realmente enojada y ella pudo notarlo ya que negó levemente aguantando las lágrimas como podía, me di vuelta rápidamente para enfrentar al grupo que me miraba atónita…

-vete de aquí… - sabía que iba a protestar así que usé el tomo de voz de HBIC que usaba cuando era la capitana de las porristas indicando que era una orden – haz lo que te digo, Berry…

*Una vez que desapareció por el pasillo, las risas volvieron a retumbar en el corredor… la que parecía ser la nueva líder del grupo me habló desafiante…

-así que ahora Quinn Fa-gay es amiga de RuPaul y ha venido a rescatarla… - sus manos se cruzaron en su pecho

-mira, como-te-llames – me acerque con cara de pocos amigos y algunas de las porristas retrocedieron un par de pasos, algunas aún recordaban quien era la que mandaba – no me vengas con el cuento de que por ser parte de las Cheerios puedes venir a ponerme apodos o tratarme como al resto del basural, que aún sin estar en las porristas estoy por sobre tu nivel…

-no desde que te fuiste – la chica se paró frente a mí sin inmutarse – las cosas cambian, Fa-gay ¡Tu patética vida es el claro ejemplo de eso!

-mantén tu boca cerrada, niñita…

*Las porristas rieron intentando atemorizarme pero, eso estaba lejos de suceder, lo único que quería en esos momentos era romperle la cara a la "perra" esa frente a mí…

-del cuadro de honor al "Basural club" del instituto: primero engaña a Finn con Puck, su mejor amigo, luego se va a vivir a la casa de la bola de grasa negra – risas – y para colmo ahora es amiga de Man-Hands… que bajo haz caído, Quinn, estás sola en el fondo, todos tus novios te han dejado y ni tus amigas te quieren… ¿te enteraste ya que Finnesa volvió a dejarte por el Hobbit?

*Hasta ahora nada de lo que había dicho me había importado, pero cuando mencionó la idea de Rachel volviendo a los brazos de Finn…

-no sabes lo que estás diciendo… Rachel no ha vuelto con Finn, lo que pasó en NY solo fue…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Pobrecita, Fabray, siento lastima por ti… ni siquiera Berry es capaz de quererte un poco…

-no me desafíes a ponerte en tu lugar… - siseé apretando los puños

-oblígame…

-¡Hey, Fabray! ¿Haces una fiesta y no invitas a tu amiga Santana?

*Sonreí al ver el temor en los ojos de la niña, tal vez yo no la intimidaba tanto pero, nadie podría vivir tranquila con Santana como su enemiga… mi latina amiga se colocó a un lado mío y al otro Brittany, que venía con ella…

-ustedes no son nada sin nosotras, grupo de patéticas intentos de porristas… - las miró de arriba abajo con una risilla burlona – ni siquiera fueron capaces de llegar a las Nacionales sin nosotras…

-nosotras no… - una de las chicas intentaba tomar del brazo a la que hace unos minutos quería verme la cara – ¡ya vámonos! No me quiero meter en problemas si López está aquí…

-¿perdón? – Santana se adelantó - ¿estaba hablando contigo? Porque hasta donde yo sé tenía una conversación con tu amiguita…

-¡No eres nada, López! – Sacó valor de nuevo la chica - ¡Tú y la loca de Pierce son iguales o peores que Fabray!

-no te atrevas a volver a insultar a Brittany ¡y mucho menos delante de mí! – tomé a Santana de un brazo mientras Britt hacia lo mismo del otro lado

-ya basta, no queremos seguir con esta pelea sin sentido… no me gusta la violencia… - B habló poniéndose delante de San

-estúpida… ¡¿crees que no sabemos qué juegas para otro equipo junto con López? Dios, ese grupo de Nerds que tienen por amigos las han transformado a todas en un grupo de asquerosas lesb-

-atrévete a completar esa frase, muchachita y te puedes ir despidiendo de tu lugar en mi equipo el próximo año

*Todas miramos a la alta mujer que llegó de improvisto: la entrenadora Sylvester…

-ustedes… -dijo señalando a las Cheerios – fuera de aquí, la próxima no van a tener tanta suerte… - una vez que salieron corriendo se dirigió a nosotras – y ustedes… espero su solicitud de ingreso el primer día de clases el próximo año…

-nadie dijo que quisiéramos volver… - Santana relajó su postura, se sentía más confiada de hablarle así a Sue ya que no teníamos nada que perder, estábamos lejos de su alcance

-tampoco es como si te lo estuviera preguntando, López… - Sue se acercó peligrosamente a las tres mirándonos intimidante – acepta lo que eres: una de mis Cheerios, puedes jugar todo el tiempo a que eres especial y cantar cancioncitas tontas y patéticas en el coro pero nunca vas a dejar de ser parte del equipo

*Sin decir más se fue… Santana, Britt y yo nos miramos unos segundos antes de reír mientras avanzábamos al salón de música que estaba a unos pasillos, el recuerdo de lo que había dicho la entrometida esa de pronto volvió a abordarme y sabía que si alguna persona en todo Ohio que podía teer una respuesta, esa era Santana López… la detuve por el brazo haciendo que las dos me miraran…

-Britt, cielo ¿Te importaría dejarme un minuto a solas con San?

-¿no vas a pelear con ella, verdad? – la rubia me miró con un dejo de reproche intentando alejar a la latina de mi alcance

-lo prometo, B, solo serán unos minutos y luego yo misma me encargaré de devolvértela – sonreí

*Brittany asintió soltó la mano de Santana y siguió caminando hacia el salón de música, una vez que se hubo alejado retomé la conversación con mi otra amiga…

-que pasa…

(POV Santana)

*Britt y yo caminábamos tomadas del meñique por los pasillos riendo acerca de mi intento de torturar a Berry con esa muñeca vudú que había estado haciendo el fin de semana, a veces me sorprendía a mi misma lo malvada y rencorosa que podía llegar a ser… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como B se hubiese fijado en alguien tan opuesta a ella como yo? Estábamos por llegar al Glee club cuando chocamos con una alterada Rachel…

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Berry? Ten más cuidado, RuPaul porque el día que le hagas daño a Britt-

*No fui capaz de seguir cuando ella me había tomado de la manga de la playera que traía y me tiraba por el pasillo…

-después puedes seguir con tu discurso, Santana, ahora necesito que vayas a ayudar a Quinn – dijo el Hobbit

-¿Le pasó algo a Q? – Britt me empujó al saber que nuestra compañera podía estar en peligro

*Rachel se detuvo intentando evadir mi mirada… entrecerré los ojos y zafándome de su agarre, me crucé de brazos…

-B, espérame ahí adelante, tengo que aclarar algunos asuntos con Berry…

-no seas mala con ella, San, está preocupada por Q…

-lo voy a intentar ¿sí?

-…bueno

*Apenas me dio la espalda golpeé uno de los hombros de la enana con mi puño, la chica ahogó un quejido y me miró de mala gana…

-¡que le hiciste ahora a Quinn! – Le escupí cada palabra – estas comenzando a cabrear, Berry, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño…

-te voy a rogar que no te metas en nuestros asuntos y lo que estoy tratando de hacer es justamente no hacerle más daño… - Rachel volvió a desviar la mirada - ¿tú sabes…?

-si… - fue mi escueta respuesta – es por eso mismo que no he dejado que te acerques a ella desde que llegamos de las Nacionales…

-Finn me ha pedido que sea su novia…

-me lo imaginaba, haz estado de babosa detrás de él desde que llegó al coro, a pesar de que sabías que estaba con Q-

-¡esto nunca ha sido por él!

-¿y porque entonces vas y le dices tanta mierda a Fabray para luego mandar todo al carajo, eh?

-¿te dijo Quinn que antes de salir al escenario le dije que la amaba?

-… eso no me lo esperaba

-claro que no… - Rachel secó algunas lágrimas que se le escaparon – dijo que no podía, que tenía mucho más que perder… mi amor no es suficiente para ella y si es así ¿Para qué dejarnos espacio siquiera para una tonta ilusión? Voy a aceptar la proposición de Finn y así dejar de torturarnos por una locura… aunque me duela más a mí que a ella…

-no puedes saber si está sufriendo o no, Rachel… - era tan bizarro llamarla por su nombre como lo era tener ese tipo de conversaciones – tienes que entender que nosotras estamos acostumbradas a otro tipo de vida… a otro trato… ¡Vamos, Berry! ¡Nosotros somos Cheerios!

-Santana, el próximo año será el último que estemos aquí… cuando los años pasen ninguno de los matones van a estar en la esquina esperando por lanzarnos un granizado, o por llamarnos perdedores… nadie va a recordar quienes fuimos ni se preocuparan de lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer… - Tomó aire y volteó a mirar a Britt yo la imité – se que quieres a Britt y no dejarías que nada la haga sufrir pero vivir a escondidas no es lo que se merece… tal vez tu también deberías pensar en eso…

*Tomó mi muñeca nuevamente…

-ella me defendió, algunas de las Cheerios me estaban acosando, por favor, ayúdala… eres su amiga, te lo suplico….

-está hecho, Berry…

*Caminé sin mirar más a donde se encontraba la chica, sus palabras habían calado hondo en mí pero no tenía tiempo para digerir la conversación, tenía que patear algunos traseros y de paso ser la heroína de Fabray… cuando llegamos a los casilleros pude ver al grupo de porristas al que Berry se refería y distinguir, en medio de ellas a Quinn, alcé la voz para apartarlas y asustarlas, pareció dar resultado porque dejaron un espacio para que tanto Brittany como yo no acercáramos a la ex- capitana y la apoyáramos. Cuando las cosas se iban a poner mal, Sue llegó y espantó a las locas esas, apenas tuvimos oportunidad salimos de allí entre risas…

-Britt, cielo ¿Te importaría dejarme un minuto a solas con San?

*Conociendo a Quinn como la conocía, estaba más que segura de lo que quería saber…

-que pasa…

-¿Rachel y Finn están juntos de nuevo?

-sí… - no podía mentirle, era mejor que lo supiera antes de entrar a la última clase – Finn debe haber aprovechado el fin de semana para aclarar lo que pasó en NY

-ok… - Q asintió y caminó hasta la sala

-¡espera! ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Ok? – la detuve por un hombro

-¿Qué más quieres que haga, Santana? ¿Qué corra a sus brazos y le ruegue que me perdone, que podemos cambiar las cosas? Por favor… ni siquiera has sido capaz de decirles a tus padres que estas enamorada de tu mejor amiga, no me vengas a sermonear a mi…

-¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices, Fabray, acabo de salvar tu gordo trasero y puedo hacer que esas porristas de última vuelvan…

*La rubia suspiró pesadamente apoyándose en la pared, mientras con una mano acomodaba algunos mechones de su cabello, un ligero temblor en sus hombros me indico que algo estaba mal…

-¿Quinn, estas llorando?

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – Respondió con rabia a la par que golpeaba con su puño un casillero - ¿Por qué estaría yo llorando? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Tal vez porque soy una completa idiota que desperdició su posibilidad de estar con la única persona que de verdad me ha importado? ¡O qué te parece el hecho de que luego de haber vencido mi miedo a decirle la verdad a mi madre, y que finalmente ella lo aceptara incluso mejor que yo, ni siquiera así tengo el valor de decirle a Rachel que…! ¡Que yo la…!

*Miré a ambos lados del pasillo antes de acercarme a Q y la abracé… tal vez Britt- Britt tenía razón, a veces es mejor no decir las cosas con palabras sino, simplemente, dejar que tu cuerpo actúe por su cuenta, y eso era precisamente lo que Quinn necesitaba: sentirse querida y contenida, habíamos sido buenas amigas en el pasado, de esas que van a la casa de la otra todos los fines de semana y comparten pijamadas y juegos, de las que después van a la escuela juntas y hacen nuevos amigos juntas… pero en algún momento, simplemente nos distanciamos, la secundaria, los chicos, la popularidad y toda esa basura se puso entre nosotras y el cariño que alguna vez nos tuvimos desapareció… ella era la única chica capaz de arrebatarme a cualquier chico que quisiera, la única que podía compararse académicamente conmigo, la única que competía por ser capitana de las Cheerios… cuánto daño nos habíamos hecho…

-lo siento, Q… - susurré mientras la miraba intentando detener sus lágrimas – se que todo esto debe estar siendo un infierno para ti… yo no podría imaginarme la vida sin Britt a mi lado y si estas así, es porque lo que sientes por Berry es algo muy fuerte…

-no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, S…

-lo harás… al principio será duro, pero vas a encontrar consuelo en ver que ella es feliz ¿no era eso lo que querías?

-claro que si…

-¿vez? No creas que te digo que te olvides de ella ya mismo, o que salgas con cuando chico o chica se te pase por el frente pero, poco a poco debes seguir caminando, Brittany y yo vamos a estar a tu lado, no te voy a dejar sola otra vez…

-Wow, López… casi siento celos de B… - respondió sonriendo finalmente – gracias…

-ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Fabray, tengo una reputación que cuidar…- sonreí

*Le tomó unos minutos más relajarse del todo y volver a tener un semblante serio…

-Santana… voy a dejar el club Glee…

-¿estás segura?

-no… es decir, me gusta cantar y todo eso pero… necesito un poco de espacio y ver a Rachel todos los días en clases no me hace bien… tal vez, después de todo, si acepte volver el próximo año a ser parte de las Cheerios…

-te acompañaré, Q, eres mi capitana, no dejaría que nadie más me dé órdenes…- reímos

-oigan… la clase ya está por comenzar… - Britt asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la sala y nos miró seriamente

-ya vamos… - respondí, intentando descifrar que significada aquella mirada de Britt hacia Q, dejé que se adelantara mientras tomé suavemente del brazo a B para susurrarle - ¿Te pasa algo?

-no… - me miró de soslayo y luego volvió su mirada a Q que se había acercado a Mercedes y Kurt y hablaban distendidamente – solo que no quiero separarme de ti mucho tiempo…

*Reí de buena gana caminando para conversar con nuestros otros amigos antes de que apareciera nuestro director trayendo en sus manos nuestro trofeo por el décimo segundo puesto en las nacionales, luego de ver llegar a RuPaul y a Finnesa juntos, algunos aplausos y discursos por parte de la mini Diva, Quinn alzó su mano, el Sr Schuester le dio la palabra…

-si me permite, quisiera cantar una última canción antes de que nos vayamos… - había llegado la hora, Quinn se estaba despidiendo a su manera

-claro, Quinn, pasa, el escenario es tuyo… - con una perfecta sonrisa y su ya muy conocida frase, el profesor se sentó a escuchar

-primero que nada… - Q nos hecho un rápido vistazo a todos – les debo a todos una disculpa, sé que he herido a muchos de ustedes… - su vista se posó un poco más en Rachel – a algunos más que a otros… bueno, espero que con esta canción al menos puedan disculparme un poco…

*Todos creímos que se acercaría a Brad para indicarle que canción tocar pero, nos sorprendió que en realidad solo le pidiese el puesto en el piano y comenzara a tocar una suave canción… la melodía era lenta y muy dulce, sentí como Berry dejó salir una sorprendida bocanada de aire al darse cuenta de que canción se trataba

_**Someday when I'm over you**_

_**And when I think I'm able to**_

_**Well, I might try to be your friend again**_

*Los ojos de Quinn estaban cerrados, me imagino que para evitar que alguna lágrima se escapara… su voz era muy suave, llena de sentimientos, por un momento creo que yo misma sentí una punzada en el pecho de dolor… es mi amiga la que sufre después de todo… sentí la cabeza de B acomodándose sobre mi hombro…

_**But your restless heart and rolling eyes**_

_**My jealousy, these endless fights**_

_**I've got to get out of your life**_

_**Or I will never mend**_

_ºººº Flash ºººº -tal vez tu también deberías pensar en eso… ºººº End ºººº_

*Mi cuerpo entero se tensó al recordar las palabras que Berry me había dicho, era divertido pensar que ambas teníamos el mismo problema: Fabray y López, las dos chicas más populares de la escuela, ambas enamoradas de otras dos chicas, ambas con el mismo miedo de las habladurías, ambas igual de ciegas como para aceptar que con nuestras decisiones afectábamos a más gente ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría mantener estos sentimientos por Britt ocultos? ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría ella esta situación? ¿Cuánto aguantaría yo? Al parecer Brittany se dio cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo, ya que su mano apretó gentilmente la mia mirándome preocupada… sonreí levemente tratando de calmarla y volviendo mi vista hacia el frente, aun cuando mi atención no se encontraba en Quinn…

_**I guess I'll die a bit each day**_

_**But I'm always dying anyway**_

_**I don't have the heart to stay**_

_**And I can't take the pain**_

_**I know we've tried to no avail**_

_**Our heaven now has turned to hell**_

_**The same old hurt we know so well**_

_**But something's got to change**_

-"Britt… ella se merece algo mejor que yo…"

(POV Rachel)

_**We both know it's got to end**_

_**The passion's gone**_

_**It's just pretend**_

_**One of us has got to make the move**_

*Sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por el piano, la había visto en otras ocasiones así, concentrada, dejándose llevar por los compases, perdida entre sus propios pensamientos, tan concentrada que frunce ligeramente las cejas, ella no lo nota, pero es uno de los tantos gestos que adoro de ella… ¿Qué saco a estas alturas con negar lo que me hace sentir? ¿Cómo lo hago para mentirme a mi misma y negar que cada latido desbocado de mi corazón tiene grabado, y sé que tal vez suene a cliché pero es así, a fuego el nombre de ella?… Quinn… mi Quinn… sus labios, su sensual voz… Dios ¿es posible enamorarme aún más de ella?

_**We might as well just give it up**_

_**We've lost respect and there's no trust**_

_**And without this there's no real love**_

_**It's just some sad excuse**_

-"¿Por qué su canción me sabe a despedida?"

(POV Santana)

_**I guess I'll die a bit each day**_

_**But I'm always dying anyway**_

_**And there's nothing left but walk away**_

_**Ain't this a crying shame**_

_**A change of pace**_

_**A change of heart**_

_**The change of place**_

_**A place to start**_

_**And we'll be better off apart**_

_**Our only hope is change**_

_**And we never will**_

_**But something has to change**_

*La canción estaba por terminar y finalmente Quinn se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor, para mí era más que obvio quien era el objeto de su búsqueda…

_**But someday when I'm over you**_

_**And when I think I'm able to**_

_**Well, I will try to be your friend again**_

*Su mirada se posó en Rachel mientras dejaba escapar las últimas letras de la canción

_**But I don't want to see your face till then…**_

(POV Quinn)

*Cuando terminé la canción y después de los cálidos aplausos de los chicos del coro, todos nos pusimos de pie para despedirnos, uno a uno fueron saliendo todos de la sala, ya solo quedábamos el Sr. Schuester y yo, el hombre se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios y me abrazó, le devolví el gesto con algo de dolor…

-no voy a presionarte a que me cuentes el motivo de tu decisión, Quinn, si crees que lo mejor es despedirte del Glee club, lo acepto… solo quiero saber si estás bien, sabes que ustedes son como hijos para mi…

-muchas gracias profesor… - seque algunas lágrimas que se escaparon inevitablemente de mis ojos – la verdad es que ahora mismo no me estoy sintiendo muy bien pero, lo superaré…

-si te arrepientes, en cualquier momento, sabes que puedes volver, el coro es como tu segundo hogar, Quinn, todo estaremos más que felices de que regreses…

-¿regresar?

*La voz de Rachel apareció de la nada, los tres nos miramos unos segundos…

-¿vas a dejar el coro, verdad? – sus ojos buscaban en los míos alguna respuesta

-creo que será mejor que las deje solas…

-dime algo, Quinn… - una vez que estuvimos solas se acercó a mi tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas - ¿de verdad vas a dejar el Glee…?

-¿y que querías que hiciera, Rachel? No puedo estar aquí sabiendo que has escogido a Finn, lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte como para poder soportarlo…

-fuiste tú la que dijo que esto no podía ser, Q… yo te quiero, yo lucharía por ti…

*Me senté en la banca del piano tomando mi cabeza entre las manos, solo la hacía sufrir siendo tan obstinada como era… había superado el tema de mi madre ¡Todo estaría bien!... pero no… algo en mi interior no me dejaba avanzar, el miedo de no solo no ser capaz de protegerla, de cuidarla como se merece, de no ser lo suficientemente buena… no podía seguir haciéndole esto… justo en el momento en que iba a dar por zanjada la conversación, sentí las manos de Rachel sobre mis hombros, al levantar mi cabeza los labios de ella se apoderaron de los míos… había perdido la batalla…

-Te amo…- susurró antes de volver a besarme – Te amo – suspiró entre mis labios con seguridad

*La abracé fuertemente, aferrándome a este momento, terminando de reconocerme a mi misma que todo lo que antes de conocerla yo llamaba vida, era una ilusión, no podía llamar vida a mi vida sin que ella estuviese en ella…

-yo también, Rach…


	3. Un Hecho Obvio

NdA: Hola a todos! Si, lo se… me he demorado más de la cuenta en subir el nuevo capitulo pero bueno, aquí esta! Y el próximo capitulo ya esta en proceso, seguro el próximo lunes ya estará listo y a su disposición. Para las personas que se preguntaron de quien es la canción del capitulo pasado es de Kristin Chenoweth. Cada capitulo tiene por nombre una canción, el de ahora es de Laura Pausini. Ok… eso es todo!

Gracias a los que dejaron rews, los favoritos y las alertas, See ya!

Capítulo 3: Un Hecho Obvio

(POV Santana)

*Tenía la ventana de mi cuarto abierta de par en par y aún así, el calor dentro del cuarto era insoportable y, para colmo de todo, cada vez que parecía que una brisa llegaba para refrescar el ambiente, el aire era tan cálido que solo empeoraba las cosas… a las tres de la tarde del quinto día del inicio del verano no podía hacer más que estar echada sobre uno de los sillones intentando no moverme más de lo necesario…

-Quinn… - giré la cabeza para mirarla

*La rubia estaba completamente estirada en mi cama, sus cabellos alborotados tapaban su rostro, por lo visto no era la única a quien el calor estaba matando porque su respuesta fue solo una especie de gruñido…

-¿vamos a quedarnos así el resto del verano? La verdad es que no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea… - intenté aventarle uno de los cojines que estaban cerca de mi alcance pero, lo único que logré fue que este cayera unos cuantos centímetros más allá

-yo solo he venido a hacerte compañía, eres tú la que ha estado evitado a todo el mundo desde el inicio de las vacaciones…

-sí, bueno, no a todo el mundo, solo a Brittany… - suspiré nuevamente – no ha parado de llamar y mandarme mensajes…

-no entiendo por qué haces eso, Santana – parece que de pronto la rubia recuperó algo de sus energías y se acomodó para mirarme mientras hablábamos – ayer cuando fui a casa de los Pierce estaba realmente preocupada de no saber nada de ti… me ha costado horrores mentirle…

-lo sé, ella no se merece que le haga esto pero – recordé nuevamente lo que Berry había dicho hace unos días – le estoy dando vueltas a un asunto, estoy muy confundida… necesito mi espacio para meditar bien las cosas y si Britt estuviese aquí, ya sabes… terminaríamos enrollándonos y…

-Santana ¿me estás diciendo que no quieres… con B?

-¿Qué? No… no es eso, oye, soy latina ¿sabes qué significa eso?

-claro, claro… -Quinn levantó su mano haciendo un ademán para que dejara de decir tonterías – pero lo que no entiendo es por qué repentinamente eso te molesta…

*Hubo un momento de silencio…

-no sé qué nombre darle a la relación que tenemos… - largué de repente – y tengo miedo… o sea, sé que es lo que quiero que Brittany sea en mi vida pero, cada vez que pienso en la palabra: Compromiso… o noviazgo… solo es porque detrás viene, enseguida, la frase asquerosa lesbiana y no sé si podré soportar el maltrato, el abuso por parte de sujetos como Karofsky y Azimo…

*Ambas desviamos la mirada a la ventana una vez más, el ruido de los niños jugando en la calle nos recordaba lo que nos estábamos perdiendo por nuestras inseguridades…

-¿y qué tal tú?

-mal… - murmuró entre sus manos que en ese momento tapaban su cara de la vergüenza que sentía con ella misma – Mercedes y Kurt han venido unas veces a mi casa para saber por qué no he ido a ninguna de las salidas que han hecho todos los del grupo y a comentarme lo bien que Finn y Rachel se ven juntos… no sé, S, creo que voy a seguir el consejo de mamá e ir a visitar a mis abuelos, necesito salir de Ohio, aquí todo se resume a ella…

-¿viajar a Montana?

-sí, allá es más fresco y estar en medio de la nada me ayudará a despejar mi mente…

-mmm… - me levanté hasta donde estaba mi ordenador y lo encendí

-conozco esa mirada… ¿Qué estas pensando?

-estoy pensando… - la miré por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa – que creo que ya sé que es lo que vamos a hacer el resto del verano…

(POV Brittany)

-¡Hola, soy Santana! Deja tu mensaje…

-¿San? ¿Cariño, que pasa? Q estuvo esta tarde en casa y me ha dicho que ella tampoco sabe nada de ti… por favor, llámame…

*Dejé mi móvil sobre la cama una vez más esperando que en algún momento las llamadas y mensajes que había dejado fuesen respondidas… desde la última vez que la vi eran ya tres días… ¡tres días! ¡Jamás habíamos estado más de 24 horas separadas desde que nos conocimos! ¡Ni siquiera cuando pasó todo el drama de Artie!

-¡Hola, soy Santana! Deja tu mensaje…

-Santana… no sé qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza pero, te lo ruego, habla conmigo ¿Dónde estás?

*Bajé a la cocina para sacar algo de agua fría y seguir dándole vueltas al asunto de Santana ¿Habría dicho algo que le molestara? Caminé con la botella hasta uno de los sofás del comedor y solté un pesado suspiro, sonreí levemente cuando Lord Tubbington se sentó a mi lado, acaricié su cabeza con suavidad arrancándole algunos ronroneos…

-¿Crees que Sany esté enojada conmigo?

*Mi gato solo maulló…

-a veces me gustaría de verdad saber qué es lo que dices, Lord T…

*Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por el abrupto sonido de mi móvil sonando en mi cuarto, como pude salí disparada para cogerlo con la esperanza de que finalmente Santana fuese a responder a mis llamadas… casi pisé a mi gato, tropecé al inicio de las escaleras, resbalé con la alfombra de mi cuarto pero, finalmente, logré tomar el aparato, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ver quien era la persona que hablaba…

-¿Santana? ¡San! ¿Dónde has estado?

-Hey, Britt, soy Mercedes

-oh… - respondí con desgano – hola Mercedes ¿Qué cuentas? – intenté parecer interesada en lo que me hablaba

-con algunos de los chicos del glee club iremos al centro comercial a ver una película y a comer después ¿te apuntas?

-¿Quiénes irán? – solo lo hacía para salir de dudas

-Kurt y Rachel están ahora conmigo, más tarde llegarán Finn, Puck, Tina y Mike

-¡vamos, Britt, di que sí! – escuché del otro lado a Kurt, reí

-¡Hey, Divo! Déjame terminar de hablar – lo amenazó – Artie partió esta mañana de viaje con su familia y no vuelve hasta dentro de unas semanas, Q ha dicho que no puede venir ya que tiene algunas cosas que comprar y de Santana nadie sabe nada, pensamos que tal vez estuviese contigo…

-no… ella no está conmigo, de hecho me preguntaba si ustedes sabían algo de ella…

-para nada, desde el último día de clases nada…

*Suspiré y finalmente acepté la invitación de los chicos, tampoco me apetecía quedarme en casa a esperar una llamada telefónica que, obviamente ese día ya no llegaría…

-¡Hola, soy Santana! Deja tu mensaje…

-Santy, voy a ir al… - me detuve de repente frustrada – olvídalo… - y colgué

(POV Santana)

*Acabábamos de salir de la casa de los Fabray, conversamos con la mamá de Quinn y le contamos de nuestro plan: la idea era un viaje en automóvil recorriendo diversas ciudades del país, cruzaríamos por el norte las Grandes Llanuras hasta Montana, donde nos quedaríamos en la casa de los abuelos de Q unos días, seguiríamos cruzando las Montañas Rocosas hasta San Francisco, Los Ángeles para terminar el viaje en Santa Fe, Nuevo México para la reunión anual de la familia López, con todos los lugares donde pararíamos para descansar aproximadamente nos tomaría un mes estar de vuelta en Lima, habíamos juntado una parte de nuestro ahorros y vendiendo algunos artículos del las Cheerios, entre ambas teníamos más de dos mil dólares, con eso bastaría… de todos modos, la Sra. Fabray y mi padre nos dejaron un poco más…

-bueno, ahora solo falta preparar las cosas que vamos a necesitar para el viaje – Quinn caminó hasta mi auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto

-debemos llevar lo indispensable, aun cuando papá me ha prestado su Jeep para el viaje tenemos que dejar espacio por si un día no alcanzamos a llegar a un hostal en el camino y nos toca dormir en el auto – arranqué el motor del auto, teníamos que ir esa tarde al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos

-sí, claro, puede pasar… - Q miraba distraída por la ventana - sobre todo cuando pasemos por Dakota

-¿sigues pensando en Berry?

-algo así, la verdad es que siento como si estuviera huyendo cobardemente…

-sí… entiendo el sentimiento…

-aun podemos arrepentirnos, digo… vamos a irnos por un mes, no es un viaje de solo unos días, recorreremos casi todo el país pero ¿Cuál es el punto? Cuando volvamos todo seguirá igual…

-yo tampoco estoy segura de que es lo que vamos a lograr con esto pero ni a ti ni a mí nos hace bien permanecer aquí… - reí optimista por unos momentos – no lo pienses tanto, Q, vamos a divertirnos, como cuando éramos unas niñas y soñábamos con grandes aventuras, quien sabe… tal vez algo de todo esto termine siendo productivo…

*Quinn me miró con una sonrisa y asintió...

-te estás poniendo tan reflexiva y filosófica desde hace un tiempo… - rió

-no me vengas con esas, Fabray, puedo dejarte en mitad de la nada cuando vayamos viajando…

-no te atreverías, López… - volvió a reír, esta vez mirando al frente mientras nos estacionábamos

-no me tientes… - también reí.

*En realidad a las dos nos hacía falta dar un paso para terminar de aceptar algunas cosas de nosotras mismas… ese viaje, de una u otra forma, era el primer pie de algo nuevo y mejor

(POV Brittany)

*Le gustaba salir con sus amigos, ellos siempre le divertían y nunca la juzgaban por ser un poco lenta o despistada con algunas cosas, tenía razón cuando le había dicho a Santana que eran como una familia… Otra vez, no había manera de que dejara de pensar en la latina y eso le molestaba, parecía que no podía vivir sin ella a su lado…

-¿Qué te pasa, Britt- Britt? – Kurt se detuvo hasta que llegué a su altura, ya que me había retrasado del grupo – te noto extraña…

-solo estoy un poco preocupada…- respondí intentando sonreírle al chico

-¿es por Santana, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo…?

-linda, es muy obvio que se gustan – Kurt me tomó del brazo mientras caminábamos – además, tengo un excelente "gaydar" y…

-¿Qué es eso del gaydar?

-bueno es como… yo solo lo… no es nada importante, de todos modos a lo que quiero llegar es que entiendo que te sientas sola sin ella, mírame a mí, por ejemplo – Kurt sonrió soñadoramente – las cosas con Blaine no podrían ir mejor, tenemos un montón de planes para este verano pero, el aún insiste en que volverá a Dalton el próximo semestre…

-no entiendo a que quieres llegar con todo eso…

-a lo que voy… es que para que una relación funcione no solo depende del tiempo que pasen juntas, sino también de esos momentos en los que cada una debe aprender a vivir sin la otra, si bien hay muchas decisiones o situaciones que van a tener que enfrentar juntas, también las hay que tendrán que decidir por sí solas…

-pero, Kurt, Santy y yo jamás habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin… - de pronto sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta – perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces la he llamado y tu sabes que a mí no se me da bien eso de contar, he ido varias veces a su casa pero sus padres me han dicho que no está aquí…

-oh, Britt, lo sé querida, solo te pido que seas un poquito fuerte y valiente esta vez, deja que tenga su espacio, que piense y procese las cosas que necesita y, ya vas a ver, cuando esté lista, va a ser ella misma la que va a volver a ti…

*Con cuidado mi amigo secó algunas de las lágrimas que cayeron de mis ojos y me dio un abrazo, yo le respondí de inmediato soltando un bajito "gracias"…

-de nada, linda, además no estás sola, todos somos tus amigos y vamos a estar a tu lado ¿bien?

-ajam – asentí, de pronto no me sentía ya tan mal

-¿esa de allí no es Santana? ¡Hey, Santana! - Mercedes señaló hacia la entrada del centro comercial

-¡López, Hey, por aquí! – Puck agitó uno de sus brazos intentando llamar su atención

-¿no se suponía que estaba en no sé donde fuera de Lima? - Finn pasó a mi lado junto con Rachel que también miraba hacía la entrada

*Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue alegría, San estaba de vuelta y tal vez ella había recibido alguno de los mensajes que le había enviado y me diría que solo fue un malentendido, que salió unos días a ver a su abuela o algo parecido, vendría a buscarme para aclarar todo y las cosas seguirían como siempre… o al menos eso fue lo que pensé hasta que la vi a ella…

-¡Quinn! ¡Pero si ella me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer! ¿Qué hacen esas dos juntas? – Mercedes siguió caminando hacia las dos

-¿no nos estamos atrasando para la película? –Rachel tiró de la manga de la camisa de Finn llamando su atención, de pronto me pareció que estaba incomoda al ver a las dos… saliendo…

-estamos bien a la hora, Diva, no lloriquees… - Kurt la empujó para que caminara en dirección a las chicas – tal vez quieran venir con nosotros

-si han dicho que no iban a venir es por algo, Kurt – Rachel intentaba alejarse pero el joven se lo impedía

*¿Qué hacía Santana junto con Quinn? ¿Por qué Quinn no me había dicho que se juntaría con San en el centro comercial? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando entre esas dos? La mirada de Santana se cruzó con la mía pero rápidamente la apartó, volviendo a la conversación con Mercedes…

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, ni siquiera Brittany sabía de ti y eso es rarísimo – Puck

-nada, solo estuve unos días en cama… - rió intentando hacer creer a los demás algo que yo sabía era mentira – solo agarré una gripe, como papá es doctor me ha recomendado guardar reposo unos días…

-pero podríamos haber ido a verte – Finn

-no pasa nada – Santana alzó las manos- Quinn me ha estado acompañando y…

-¿Quinn? – pregunte mirando a la rubia

-si… lo siento, B, Santana estaba bastante mal y yo…

-he sido yo la que le ha pedido que no te dijese nada, Brittany, no vayas a culpar a Q por no-

-¡¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Estabas aquí en Lima? ¿Por qué estaba Quinn contigo y no yo? ¡Responde, Santana!

*Santana me miró claramente enojada, los demás simplemente parecían impresionados, la verdad es que ni yo misma me reconocía, intenté acercarme pero fue la misma Latina la que se alejó tomando del brazo a Quinn…

-siento no poder acompañarlos ahora pero, de verdad que Quinn y yo tenemos otras cosas que hacer…

-pero, San… - intente retenerla en vano, ella solo debió la mirada y respondió fríamente

-ahora no, Brittany – sin más que decir se fueron

(POV Quinn)

*Desde que habíamos dejado atrás al grupo hace unos diez minutos Santana solo se había dedicado a buscar por los pasillos las cosas que necesitábamos para el viaje, si bien era claro que estaba algo enfadada por la reacción de Britt, me imagino que seguía estando dentro de las posibles reacciones que podía tener…

-Hey, San… - no respondió – Santana… háblame, no es buena idea que te quedes con todo eso guardado…

-es que no lo entiendo, Q… ¿era ella la misma Brittany de siempre? ¡Quién demonios era esa chica histérica que me grito en frente de todos! ¡¿Y qué diablos pasó conmigo que simplemente me quede allí callada sin decir nada?

-oye, tú también estarías al borde del colapso si Britt fuese la que sin más desaparece, sin dejar ninguna explicación, sin contestar llamadas y haciendo que sus amigos y familia mientan por ella para que no se le acerquen…

-ya, ya… veo tu punto, Fabray, no tienes para que sacarme en cara mis errores ¿quieres? – Santana se acercó a la caja a pagar por lo que llevábamos

-a lo que voy es que no puedes tampoco reprocharle a Brittany su reacción, creo que me parece la más lógica… y con respecto al otro punto – me encogí de hombros mirando hacia delante – supongo que te quedaste tan sorprendida como el resto de nosotros…

-aunque… - rió pícaramente – tengo que admitir que verla así de molesta y celosa me ha encendid-

-¡Arg! Mejor no me digas, no quiero saber lo que pasa por esa sucia mente que tienes, López…

-no seas mojigata, Quinn, como si Berry no te calentase la sopa… - levantó una ceja mirándome con gracia

-pueda que sea así, pero verla colgada del idiota de Finn… - intenté reprimir mi ira al recordar la situación – digamos que eso fue algo así como mi pensamiento anti-sexy…

-no puedo creer que después de lo que pasó en la sala de música ella simplemente hiciera como si nada ha pasado… - Santana se agarró de mi brazo mientras tomaba algunas de las bolsas – quiero decir, ella dijo claramente que no estaba enamorada de él y aún así…

-déjala, S, no es que sea capaz de entender completamente que es lo que quiere pero, por otro lado, necesita sentirse protegida y querida por alguien, yo misma estuve enfrascada en una relación con Sam este año solo porque me sentía sola y quería estar con alguien que me ayudara a olvidar ese sentimiento…

-aún así, es Finnesa de quien hablamos – la Latina hizo aspavientos con las manos algo enojada- al menos "Boca de Trucha" era algo más listo…

*Reímos mientras salíamos del local, aún nos hacían falta varios sitios donde ir, no teníamos tiempo que perder… habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas, después de varias vueltas, regateos y cargadas como nunca, volvimos a casa de los López para cenar, Santana se había ofrecido para ir a dejarme a casa pero me negué diciéndole que me apetecía dar una vuelta más antes de ir a casa, de todos modos no vivía a más de quince minutos de su casa…

-¡ya no seas insistente, Santana! Hemos arreglado todas las cosas y están en la camioneta de tu papá – me alejé de la entrada de la casa caminando hacia atrás para ver su cara mientras terminábamos de conversar – mañana sólo traeré mi bolso de mano

-ya… pero conociéndote como lo hago, Q…

-mira, mejor preocúpate de revisar que el estanque del auto esté lleno, no quiero quedar varada luego en medio de la nada…

-buenas noches… -sonrió agregando– loca…

-voy a hacer como que no escuché eso… - la amenacé volteando y levantando mi mano a modo de despedida

*Había caminado dos cuadras cuando me detuve… si seguía por esa calle a mi derecha, en unos diez minutos me encontraría frente a la casa de los Berry, de forma casi inconsciente comencé mi caminata hacia la casa de Rachel, no entendía bien por qué estaba allí parada cuando sabía que las cosas entre las dos no podían ser, al menos en eso habíamos quedado hace unos días atrás…

_ºººº Flash ºººº_

_-Te amo…- susurró antes de volver a besarme – Te amo – suspiró entre mis labios con seguridad_

_-yo también, Rach…_

_*No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos en el salón del Glee club pero tampoco me importaba, la verdad es que besar a Rachel se había convertido en algo así como una adicción para mi, y por nada del mundo me iba a separar de esos labios, sus manos estaban enredadas en mi corto cabello, atrayendo mi rostro más cerca del suyo, las mías, por otro lado, se deslizaban por su espalda, sosteniéndola contra mi cuerpo mientras ella se sentaba sobre mis piernas… un sonido se escuchó a nuestro lado y ambas nos separamos algo asustadas… solo habían sido algunos de mis libros que habían caído del piano, debíamos de haberlos empujado… sonreí mientras intenté volver a acercarme a la chica pero, ella se alejó con una mano en su boca…_

_-¿Qué pasa, Rach?_

_-Quinn, no… esto está mal… - intentó tomar sus cosas pero la detuve tomándola por una de sus muñecas_

_-¿de qué hablas? ¡Jamás había sentido que algo era más correcto en mi vida que esto! – dije señalándonos_

_-ahora estoy con Finn…- bajó su mirada_

_-no pareció ser importante mientras nos besábamos hace unos minutos… - sonreí levantando su rostro con una mano_

_-no juegues así conmigo, Quinn, sabes que no estoy enamorada de Finn pero, al menos quiero intentarlo – callé sus protestas con mis labios_

_-escógeme a mí… - volví a besarla – quiero estar contigo…_

_-amor, no juegues… - sus manos volvieron a acomodarse en mi cuello profundizando el beso_

_-Te amo, Rach…mucho – nuestras frentes se juntaron_

_-vamos a seguir escondidas… - me miró directamente buscando algo a lo que aferrarse_

_-no puedo hacer eso aún… -desvié la mirada - dame un poco de tiempo para…_

_*Sentí como su cuerpo se alejaba del mío y como sus pasos se dirigían al piano para tomar sus libros y caminar a la puerta, cuando alcé la vista ella aún estaba allí, algunas lágrimas caían por sus bellos ojos…_

_-¿pero cuanto tiempo, Quinn? ¿Cuánto más vamos a negarles a los demás esto que sentimos? No quiero pasar toda mi vida diciéndoles a los demás que no somos nada, que nos odiamos porque ambas peleamos por el mismo chico… -su voz se quebró - no es justo… no quiero mentirle a nadie para poder estar contigo… - se dio media vuelta y se fue_

_ºººº End ºººº_

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Rachel? Yo… - parecía estar algo cansada, me imagine que por la ropa deportiva que traía, había salido a correr

-¿no crees que es algo tarde para una caminata? – La joven siguió su camino hacia la entrada de su casa – será mejor que te vayas a tu…

-voy a irme… - solté de repente deteniendo los pasos de ella

-¿Cuándo? – miró por sobre su hombro aun así sin hacer contacto visual

-mañana temprano… Santana y yo hemos…

-¿Qué tanto está pasando entre ustedes? – volteó su cuerpo del todo hacia mí, no supe identificar el tono de su voz, podía ser reproche, tal vez algo de malestar – quiero decir… Brittany estuvo un rato en mi casa y estaba muy afectada por lo del centro comercial…

-¿Qué? ¿Santana y yo? Nada… no pasa nada, últimamente Santana simplemente ha estado tratando de evitar a Brittany, según ella de forma sutil pero, ya sabes, Santana López y sutileza no pueden ir juntas en la misma frase…

*Dejé escapar una risilla por lo bajo para aliviar un poco la tensión entre las dos, ella no sonrió de vuelta así que simplemente me callé…

-¿y… como has estado? – intenté cambiar la conversación

-Quinn ¿a qué viniste en realidad? No creo que solo sea a preguntarme como estoy…

*La miré unos segundos y reí mentalmente de la ironía del momento… yo, Quinn Fabray, me sentía intimidada ante la presencia de Rachel Berry, muchos pagarían por ver una cosa así… suspiré…

-solo vine a despedirme, eso creo…

-¿y a donde iras? – intentó quitarle la tensión al momento indicándome que la acompañara a la entrada de su casa, nos sentamos en una banca que había – supongo que solo viajarás unos días…

-de hecho será un viaje bastante largo, como un mes… - dije mirando hacia la calle -puede ser incluso más – susurre para que no escuchara

-¿un mes? Wow… ¿de viaje un mes con Santana? –Rió – creo que me lo pensaría bien antes de hacer algo así…

-vamos… - la empujé un poco con mi cuerpo – tampoco es tan malo como se oye

*Esta vez las dos reímos…

-supongo… que nos veremos en unas semanas…

-si… ya tengo que irme…

*Sentí de pronto que su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro, no me moví, las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse y algunas estrellas ya se podían ver en el cielo…Nos miramos unos segundos y me sonrojé cuando vi a Rachel acercarse a mí, por un momento pensé que iba a besarme y cerré los ojos esperando el suave contacto de sus labios pero, nunca llegó, en cambio pude sentir como besaba mi mejilla…

-ten un buen viaje…

*Cuando por fin llegué a mi casa y cerré la puerta de mi habitación algunas lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por mis mejillas… ¿Por qué todo tenía que complicarse tanto entre las dos? ¿Habría un final feliz para nosotras? Tenía tanto o más miedo que antes de perder lo único bueno que le había pasado a mi vida desde el asunto de Beth… reí por la ironía de la vida, reí mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo aceptando una verdad que intenté negar por meses: estaba completamente enamorada de Rachel…

_**Inútil que ahora ya**_

_**Te obstines en el no**_

_**Negando un hecho obvio…**_


	4. Unapologize

NdA: mil perdones por la demora! He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza este útlimo tiempo y en realidad tuve que dejar el fic de lado, el capítulo está más cortito que los otros pero es el comienzo del viaje de Quinn y Santana para encontrarse a ellas mismas… en el próximo capitulo veremos las perspectivas de Rachel y Brittany con respecto a su viaje. Muchas gracias a las personas que están dejando Rews, las alertas, los Favoritos, todo! Saludos! MdA

Capítulo 4: Unapologize

(POV Santana)

*Ya nos habíamos despedido de mamá y papá, ellos también habían tenido que salir temprano aquella mañana así que solo quedábamos Q y yo terminando de arreglar las cosas, faltaban como treinta minutos para que estuviésemos en la hora de partir…

-¿Subiste los sacos de dormir? – Quinn me habló desde el otro lado del Jeep mientras yo cargaba algunas cosas en el asiento de atrás

-si…

-¿y subiste también los cubiertos?

-si…

-¿y las…?

-¡Si, Fabray, ya lo hice! ¡Dios! ¡Eres peor que mamá!

-solo me preocupo de que no vayamos a olvidar nada y que después tu gordo trasero no se queje a mitad de camino – Quinn me miró de mala gana por haberle gritado, luego volvió su vista a la lista de cosas que llevábamos y la chequeaba por enésima vez murmurando algo…

*Reí para mis adentros pensando en lo sencillo que era hacer enojar a Quinn mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, recorrí con la vista el interior de mi hogar intentando buscar algún objeto que hubiésemos olvidado. Inhalé profundamente para quitarme de encima esa especie de nerviosismo que repentinamente había sentido, tomé las llaves que estaban en la mesita al lado de la puerta y cerré, un ruido llamó mi atención…

-¡espera, B! ¡Te puedo explicar! – La voz de Quinn parecía acercarse a mis espaldas - ¡Britt!

-no quiero tus excusas, Fabray – mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato – es Santana quien deberá dármelas…

*Voltee para enfrentarme directamente con aquella alta rubia que era perseguida de cerca por la ex –capitana de las Cheerios…

-Britt, de verdad, esto no es lo que parece… Santana y yo… no es lo que parece… - Quinn intentaba excusarse

-¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? – Brittany se volteó completamente furiosa a encarar a Q - ¿Qué diablos haces en el auto del papá de santana a esta hora de la mañana? ¡¿Y tú? – De la misma forma en la que increpaba a mi rubia amiga ahora me hablaba -¿Por qué no has respondido mis llamadas? ¿Por qué me has mentido de donde te encontrabas? ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!

-estoy bien, Brittany, no es nada, solo necesitaba mi espacio…

-a mi no me vengas con esas, Santana López, puedo ser una estúpida y no entender muchas cosas, pero cuando se trata de ti…

-mira, B, estoy bien ¿Sí? No me ha pasado nada, solo no me apetecía…

*Me detuve al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir, si bien la Brittany que tenía enfrente me parecía totalmente distinta de la que estaba acostumbrada a trata, seguía siendo ella y tenía muy claro que sus sentimientos son frágiles y fáciles de herir…

-¿no te apetecía? ¡Vamos, dime! – Britt se acercó a mí con sus ojos llorosos, se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir

-Quinn, espera en el auto, por favor – tomé a la joven por un brazo y la alejé de la entrada y de Quinn, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas antes de irme…

*Caminamos hasta la parte trasera de mi casa y nos sentamos en unas sillas a hablar, con mis manos acaricié sus mejillas y seque algunas lágrimas que corrían por el…

-odio verte llorar, B…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sany? – sus ojos azules miraban directamente a los míos buscando respuestas - ¿acaso ya no me quie…?

-No. – Tapé sus labios con una de mis manos y la miré seria – no digas eso, Britt, eres la única para mí, no podría llegar a querer a nadie ni la mitad de lo que lo hago contigo…

-¿entonces qué es lo que haces con Quinn? – Brittany se separó un poco de mi intentando entender todo el embrollo

-es… complicado… -respondí agachando la mirada

*Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguna dijo nada… Britt tomó una de mis manos y la acarició quedamente…

-lo siento, San… sea lo que sea que pase… de un modo u otro sé que es mi culpa…

-no digas eso, B…

-lo es… - Britt me miró con una sonrisa débil – se que todo el mundo piensa que soy estúpida y sé que tienen razón… tu mereces estar al lado de alguien que sea al menos una parte de lo lista y hermosa que eres…

*Tomé su rostro nuevamente entre mis manos y la besé poniendo todos mis sentimientos en esa caricia.

-Brittany Susan Pierce, si hay una de las dos que no merece a la otra soy yo… eres dulce, tierna, inteligente y no solo eres bella físicamente, también lo eres por dentro – digo posando una de mis manos en su corazón – es por eso que te dejo libre…

-¿… qué? – se queda muda de pronto

*Sé que esto le hace daño pero es por el bien de ambas…

-no tengo nada que ofrecerte, B… soy una cobarde y no estoy lista para afrontar las dificultades de tener una relación abierta contigo… por eso te dejo libre para que estés con alguien que te merezca, te cuide y te respete como lo mereces – me levanto del asiento y comienzo a caminar de vuelta al vehículo

-no, San, escucha, no me interesa que… - intenta retenerme

-perdóname, Britt, esto lo hago por las dos…- le doy la espalda y corro hacia el auto

*Una vez en el Jeep, enciendo el motor y lo hago partir lo más rápido posible… se que algunas lágrimas siguen cayendo por mis mejillas pero, no me molesto en ocultarlas, en estos días he aprendido a volver a confiar en Quinn…

-San… Brittany… - dice casi en un susurro

*Al levantar la vista, por el espejo retrovisor podía distinguirse la figura alta de Britt correr un tramo más para alcanzarnos y, finalmente, detenerse en una esquina… vuelvo la vista al frente mientras cierro los puños contra el volante…

-…es lo mejor… es lo mejor… - me repito

(POV Quinn)

*Ocho y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, habíamos comenzado nuestro viaje hace veinte minutos y durante todo ese tiempo ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra… Santana se había calmado y conducía absorta en sus pensamientos pero, conociéndola, el asunto debía estar torturándola… solo que lo escondía muy bien…

-voy a encender el equipo… - dije intentando corta la tensión

-mmm…

_-"¡Seguimos aquí en la CKI, con la mejor música para animar tu mañana! La próxima canción está dedicada a todos tortolitos que siguen la frecuencia… esto es Carrie Underwood: Unapologize..."_

*¡Diablos! Pensé mientras intentaba cambiar la estación radial pero, antes de que lograra mi cometido, Santana me impidió el paso con una de sus manos… la miré…

-no… déjala…

_**Last night I was pouring out my heart like a waterfall to you**_

_**And with one kiss I was a runaway train**_

_**Flying off the track to you**_

_**"I Love you" came flooding out**_

_**Couldn't make it stop**_

_**Couldn't shut my mouth**_

_**I felt like a fool, then I lied and said I was sorry, but…**_

*A los pocos segundos la morena rió…

-a Britt… siempre le ha gustado esta música…

-¿a ti no? – Intenté llevar una conversación – quiero decir, esta música no parece tu estilo…

-cualquier cosa que este bien para ella, lo está para mí también…

-S… - intenté alcanzarla con una mano pero, de nuevo su faceta de chica fuerte se interpuso…

-no… no quiero que… es muy…

-no es necesario que aparentes conmigo, soy tu amiga, no una extraña…

*Me miró de reojo y luego suspiró…

-he terminado con Ella…

_**I Unapologize**_

_**I meant every word**_

_**Won't take back the way I feel about you**_

_**I can't unsay what you heard**_

_**'Cause you heard me right**_

_**And I won't try to fight em' back, or hide my feelings for you**_

_**I Unapologize.**_

-¡¿Qué tu qué? – dije asombrada, Santana López y terminar con Brittany no podían ir en una misma frase

-es lo mejor… no estoy preparada para atarme en una relación y mucho menos con una chica…

-pero, Santana… - paso una mano por m i cabello intentando despejar mi frente – no es cualquier chica… ¡Es Brittany por el amor de Dios! Haz estado enamorada de ella por más tiempo del que pueda recordar…

-mira, Fabray, no me vengas con esa clase de sermones que llevas tras las faldas de Berry desde casi el mismo tiempo…

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Ja! – Respondió con sorna – eres tan gay cuando se trata de Man Hands, inventando mil excusas tontas para ser tú personalmente quien la acosara por los pasillos, escribiendo su nombre en las esquinas de tus cuadernos llenos de corazoncitos… eres patética…

-¡ella y yo pertenecemos a mundos completamente distintos, López! Hasta donde recuerdo todo este año se ha tratado, tanto para ti como para mí, de mantener nuestra estúpida reputación…

-¡y una mierda! ¡Al menos tú eras la capitana de las porristas! ¡Eso bastaría para que pudieses defenderla y salir adelante! ¿Y que soy yo? La segundona en todo, siempre a tu sombra o a la de alguien más… lo único que me queda es mi reputación, ¡¿Entiendes? He construido esta fachada durante años… deje muchas cosas atrás solo para estar donde estoy ahora y no voy a perder de la noche a la mañana todo mi sacrificio…

*Hubo un momento de silencio mientras seguíamos escuchando la pista que sonaba en la radio, sabía que tenía razón… Cuando conocí a Santana, cuando realmente tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, supe que era como yo, otra persona más tratando de esconder a su propia Lucy Caboosey tras un uniforme de animadora y una actitud de perra…

_**You know people say a lot of things that they don't really mean.**_

_**And last night I told a little white lie**_

_**Hoping you'd forget the scene**_

_**We're feeling like a movie under that porch light**_

_**Couldn't help myself when you held me tight**_

_**I said what I meant, then I lied and said I was sorry…**_

-mira lo que nos han hecho San… la secundaria, las Cheerios, la entrenadora Sylvester, la estúpida popularidad…

-¿Cuándo todo se fue al carajo? Quiero decir… nunca he sido un angelito pero… tampoco me imagine llegar a ser la perra que soy ahora…

-a veces pienso que como Lucy era mucho más feliz de lo que he sido como Quinn…

*Santana rió… la miré de soslayo y esbocé una sonrisa.

-esa fue una exageración, Q…

-no… no lo es… - suspiré mirando hacia el frente – es cierto, hubo mucha gente que me molestaba y pisoteaba en mi antigua escuela, sin pensar en los apodos y en la cosa de "la rana" – dije entre comillas – pero también allí conocí gente de verdad, algunas amistades que hice aún las mantengo y podía dedicarme a hacer lo que más me gustaba…

-¿A parte de torturar perdedores? – La latina rió maliciosa, yo le respondí con mi mirada HBIC – perdona… continua…

-siempre me ha gustado la fotografía… de hecho, participé en varios concursos… era realmente buena –sonreí ante el recuerdo

-querrás decir toda una nerd… - dijo por lo bajo – en fin, yo no tengo una trágica historia que contar, Quinnie… mis abuelos son todos de ascendencia latina y cuando llegamos a Lima por el trabajo de papá… Britt fue la única que se acercó a mi cuando todos los niños se burlaban de mi porque los malnacidos no entendían lo que les decía… ni siquiera se bien en qué momento me enamoré de ella… - hizo una mueca de disconformidad – pero he sido una perra con ella también, la he hecho llorar y no se lo merece, no puedo hacerle eso…

-¿te arrepientes de… bueno, decirle que la amas?

_**I Unapologize**_

_**I meant every word**_

_**Won't take back the way I feel about you**_

_**I can't unsay what you heard**_

_**'Cause you heard me right**_

_**And I won't try to fight em' back, or hide my feelings for you**_

_**I Unapologize.**_

-si… bueno, no… no estoy segura, digo: la amo, si… mucho pero, después de este año me he dado cuenta de que el amor si bien es importante… no es lo único en lo que debe basarse una relación…

-Wow… Santana realmente esta vez te ha dado fuerte… - reí intentando quitarle el fierro al asunto pero, me callé al ver que no iba a recibir una buena respuesta de su parte – creo que estas infravalorándote, S, tu también has puesto de tu parte para que eso funcione…

-no se trata de eso, Quinn… es algo de las dos, ambas tenemos que poner de nuestra parte para que funcione y yo solo dejo que ella haga las cosas…

*Suspiré mientras asimilaba las palabras de Santana y pensaba en Rachel, en la cantidad de veces en las que me pidió que dejara de lado mis miedos, en las veces que me pedía que fuese fuerte y que fuese capaz de ver más allá del cuento de la popularidad…

_ºººº Flash ºººº _

_-… la chica más bonita que he conocida pero… eres mucho más que eso…_

_ºººº End ºººº_

_**Oh there's no time to be holding it all,**_

_**And trying to pretend that I don't feel anything**_

_**Oh I shouldn't have said I'm sorry**_

_**I meant every word**_

_**Won't take back the way I feel about you**_

_**I can't unsay what you heard**_

*¿Qué asunto tiene estar sola en la cúspide de la pirámide cuando estoy más sola de lo que nunca he estado? ¿Cuál es el punto de ser la capitana de las Cheerios, estar en el cuadro de honor del instituto, ser la HBIC cuando no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mis logros?

-tenemos que cambiar… podemos hacerlo, San…- dije posando levemente mi mano en la suya – tal vez este viaje nos ayude a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente…

-¿crees que eso sea posible? – Santana se aferró con un poco más de fuerza a mí, desviando su mirada del camino unos segundos para verme a los ojos – no quiero perder a Brittany, Quinn… de verdad no sé si soportaría volver a pasar por lo de Artie de nuevo… pero… cada vez que pienso en lo injusto que es para ella mantener nuestra relación en secreto y las dificultades por las que tuvo que pasar Kurt al salir del armario – su voz se quebró

-Hey… tu tranquila- le respondí con confianza – lo de Artie es cuento viejo, sabes bien que Britt no tiene ojos para nadie más que tú, y con respecto a lo de Kurt, bueno, en parte también tenemos la culpa por dejarlo solo, somos sus amigas y estábamos tan metidas en otras cosas que no lo apoyamos como debíamos pero, también tenemos nuestra segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien…

_**'Cause you heard me right**_

_**And I won't try to fight em' back, or hide my feelings for you...**_

_**I Unapologize**_

_**'Cause you heard me right, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

-estas empezando a sonar como tu Diva, Fabray… - Santana rió

-y tu estas comenzando a tener sentimientos… - le respondí con otra sonrisa

-sí, bueno… - dijo secando algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado – tampoco es para que te acostumbres…

-¡no te preocupes, Santy! Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – le digo poniendo una mano en mi corazón y la otra alzándola como si estuviese haciendo una promesa solemne, comienzo a reir a carcajadas

-¡Eres una idiota, Quinn! – me lanza un golpe con la mano y yo alcanzo a esquivarla

-¡yo se que en el fondo me amas!

-creo que te lanzaron muchos granizados este año y te mataron la mitad de tus neuronas, Quinn…

-sí, sí… claro – contuve mi risa y volví a mirar el mapa de viaje

*Después de unos segundos de silencio…

-tal vez… un poco…

*Volvimos a reír, esta vez más tranquilas después de tanto drama… dejando Lima atrás y con la carretera abierta frente a nosotras, comenzamos un viaje sin retorno, de algo estábamos seguras: mientras estuviésemos juntas y tuviéramos a Britt y a Rach de nuestro lado, seríamos imparables…

_**I unapologize…**_


End file.
